Friendzy
|title = |number = 62B |season = 3 |image = Friendzy title card.jpg |airdate = June 7, 2018 |writer = Kevin Sullivan |director = Kyle Marshall Chris Savino |prev = Deal Me Out |next = Pasture Bedtime }} "Friendzy" is the second segment of the 62nd episode of The Loud House. Summary The episode opens on the Loud siblings having a brutal fight when the police suddenly show up. Lincoln explains how he and his sisters ended up in this predicament. After reminding the viewers of how he and his siblings are constantly fighting over everything, which often results in them losing their privileges, Lincoln's story begins with him wanting to watch ARGGH!, but Lynn Jr. is watching a baseball game with Margo. When Lincoln complains about it to Rita, she tells him that Lynn gets the TV because she has a friend over. Getting an idea, Lincoln comes up with a strategy called "Playing the Friend Card", and invites Clyde over so that he gets all sorts of privileges, such as getting to watch TV, licking the beaters, using the badminton rackets to play badminton, and choosing what to have for dinner. Lincoln's sisters get wise to his plan, however. The next day, when Lincoln and Clyde are about to watch ARGGH!, they find that Lola has invited her friend Roxanne over and has commandeered the TV already. The boys try to get a plate of cookies, but Luna and Sam have already eaten them. They give Lynn Sr. a suggestion of what to make for lunch, but Lucy and Haiku have already beaten them to it. And when Lincoln and Clyde go out to play badminton, they see that Lori and Whitney are already using the court. Upon seeing that all the kids have invited friends over, Rita and Lynn Sr. decide to hide out at the mall, taking Lily with them. Not to be outdone by his sisters, Lincoln counters them by inviting Liam over as well so he can top them in all the privileges. Lynn Jr. counters them by inviting two more of her friends over. This soon leads to all of the Loud kids inviting more and more friends over to outnumber each other. The siblings become furious with each other about the situation and their friends start causing a ruckus, which soon leads into the siblings getting into the fight seen at the beginning of the episode, which was so noisy that the neighbors complained to the cops. With Lincoln finishing up the flashback, the policeman tells the siblings' friends to leave, and then gives Rita and Lynn Sr. (who have just returned from the mall) a $200 ticket for noise violation. After Lincoln explains to his parents what happened, Rita tells the kids that they'll have to pay for the ticket with their allowances. The siblings admit to having learned their lesson from all this, deciding from now on, they should just take turns on choosing what to use and talk it out. They decide to start with dinner, with Lincoln letting Lori choose first since she's the oldest; however, their parents state that they've already chosen to have goulash for dinner because they invited some friends over. Trivia *This episode marks the first time the majority of a Loud House story took place in a flashback. *Lily is the only Loud sibling not to have any friends over due to her being with her parents throughout the episode. References *One of Lola's pageant friends is wearing a outfit that is almost similar to the outfit worn by Barbara Edna from I Dream of Jeannie. *Lincoln stopping the fight to explain what happened is similar to the "Time Out" gag in Saved by the Bell where Zack Morris would stop time and be the only moving person while everyone stands still and explain the situation. Gallery Luna and Sam together.png Lincoln outnumbering Lynn for friendship.png|"Yes. You have one friend over. But I have two." Baseballers outnumbering boys.png|"Guess what, Lincoln, I can do math, too, and three is greater than two." Leni and her gang outnumbering baseballers.png|"Three? Oh, that's so cute. I have five." Lori and her gang outnumbering Leni and hers.png|"I'll save you the trouble-- there are six of them. Remote, please!" Lisa and her gang outnumbering Lori and hers.png|"Lucky seven, baby. Count' em!" Beauty queens outnumbering Lisa and her gang.png|"Move it, Lisa! My eight friends and I want to watch Prison Pageants." Emos outnumbering beauty queens.png|"Sorry, Lola, but my nine friends and I would like to watch Vampires of Melancholia." Punkers outnumbering emos.png|"Hit the road, Jack. My ten friends and I have a concert to watch!" Clowns outnumbering punkers.png|"Everyone nose that 11 is more than 10! And we have a comedy special to watch!" External links *